Chris Stuckmann
Christopher "Chris" Stuckmann (born ) is an American YouTuber that makes weekly movie reviews on films old and new. Stuckmann is most well known for his movie reviews and his series of "Hilariocity" videos. Chris describes a Hilariocity as a movie that is "such an atrocity that it's hilarious". Before his film criticism career on YouTube, Chris worked as an aid to handicapped children for Akron Public Schools. Stuckmann first discovered his love for movies at a young age when his mother took him to see the movie "Signs" in 2002. Movie Reviews Chris Stuckmann's movie reviews typically last 5-10 minutes. They sometimes open with a brief skit. His reviews are usually spoiler free, and he gives a spoiler alert otherwise. Some of his reviews are accompanied by a "spoiler discussion" in a separate video. Stuckmann ends his reviews by giving the movie a grade. The grades he gives are, from best to worst: A+, A, A-, B+, B, B-, C+, C, C-, D+, D, D- and F. The midpoint of the range is a C+. In his earliest reviews, he instead graded them with 0-4 stars inspired by Roger Ebert. A+ Movies Below is the complete collection of movies Chris Stuckmann has rated an A+ (from oldest to newest according to upload date). *[https://youtu.be/RNjdepthRrg Inception] *[https://youtu.be/gBFUEFfjiGs Brick] *[https://youtu.be/u5KuJl5qJ2A The Avengers] *[https://youtu.be/8Db9p3lCDRw Moonrise Kingdom] *[https://youtu.be/ngRZ5ZqpwTU The Dark Knight] *[https://youtu.be/b4oIP9iwV4w The Dark Knight Rises] *[https://youtu.be/SZstyJlm4aE The Place Beyond the Pines] *[https://youtu.be/fxYjFNh_aIA Drive] *[https://youtu.be/TXtwvCXGkPQ Silver Linings Playbook] *[https://youtu.be/ayHDrVq-BOw Skyfall 007] *[https://youtu.be/bzPGjcIGUpg The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring] *[https://youtu.be/yNd2mdpZuFk The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers] *[https://youtu.be/GNzFJgTU86s The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King] *[https://youtu.be/SQe8SfUQKEE Die Hard] *[https://youtu.be/ic6JgowZzPU Jurassic Park] *[https://youtu.be/2obN8YtyBoM Scott Pilgrim vs. The World] *[https://youtu.be/vwNZw_gWQuE Predator] *[https://youtu.be/lma21gIESPk Jaws] *[https://youtu.be/T6EAvUQBMM4 American Psycho] *[https://youtu.be/B3H39qGqpCY The World’s End] *[https://youtu.be/LYf6jJWJRW8 Don Jon] *[https://youtu.be/2XXtq7CNLzQ Prisoners] *[https://youtu.be/3A5I-FKiOwQ American Hustle] *[https://youtu.be/V3Ju05PuiyQ Signs] *[https://youtu.be/eQd4o3UWsvc The Matrix] *[https://youtu.be/g7CmdZVgXLQ The Thing] *[https://youtu.be/FUyo5jQLUpU Forrest Gump] *[https://youtu.be/oNlgx_5iJ3E SE7EN] *[https://youtu.be/q_b95YeWX1s Fight Club] *[https://youtu.be/tX0pE6QCgqc Zodiac] *[https://youtu.be/57xQlUmMn98 Birdman] *[https://youtu.be/DtcBcR7jHdY Whiplash] *[https://youtu.be/4fk9yPZX_NM Mad Max: Fury Road] *[https://youtu.be/oBzMLifSLzw Collateral] *[https://youtu.be/ERI_atYAFj0 The Sixth Sense] *[https://youtu.be/SY2HKV0CyJM Unbreakable] *[https://youtu.be/hxbRpHv2zYk Star Wars] *[https://youtu.be/-Y-6iSnMQaU The Empire Strikes Back] *[https://youtu.be/19IMQq8jeSQ Casino Royale 007] *[https://youtu.be/psKKd3OEHo4 Deadpool] *[https://youtu.be/2SdTl_XhfEQ Captain America: Civil War] *[https://youtu.be/4cO-F0G9kUM The Nice Guys] *[https://youtu.be/Yrh2sLqDbyg The Bourne Ultimatum] *[https://youtu.be/daGRoO9kyoA The Last Samurai] *[https://youtu.be/jIE7XhW0LPo V for Vendetta] *[https://youtu.be/68SgYgBFrc8 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2] *[https://youtu.be/BoJnozMyYuI Moonlight] *[https://youtu.be/HlN0a8wTAds Your Name] *[https://youtu.be/dIsueOPNRMM Home Alone] *[https://youtu.be/8AEDP-mRDr0 Silence] *[https://youtu.be/vLDInbdH9B0 Erased] *[https://youtu.be/IgSYE3NnCd8 Ghost in the Shell (1995)] *[https://youtu.be/C8R4_YigitU Alien] *[https://youtu.be/tyePnQTYCG8 Donnie Darko] *[https://youtu.be/SQFcnk1_qZ4 Aliens] *[https://youtu.be/ISo6FXhEaOs Memento] *[https://youtu.be/grcgqJvQeKI War for the Planet of the Apes] *[https://youtu.be/X1ahGg9dqW8 My Neighbor Totoro] *[https://youtu.be/xgsG-9M7I4g Insomnia] *[https://youtu.be/Io-4XMso6OA The Prestige] *[https://youtu.be/7AnkGzmQqas Batman Begins] *[https://youtu.be/mvRdsTTEJl8 Misery] *[https://youtu.be/QWxRzMHWLds The Shawshank Redemption] *[https://youtu.be/dzZs5iiKH0g Blade Runner] *[https://youtu.be/E6eRA8PnuW4 Blade Runner 2049] *[https://youtu.be/QyoKheS5NFQ The Shining] *[https://youtu.be/RWgg6Z52VJU Lady Bird] *[https://youtu.be/VzwPNMiQFf8 12 Angry Men] *[https://youtu.be/DXVvqtx2kQo The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly] *[https://youtu.be/5FBCBsjaJnQ Seven Samurai] *[https://youtu.be/wTiF9Otm2Mw 2001: A Space Odyssey] *[https://youtu.be/ZNkKwBQMa0I Psycho] *[https://youtu.be/NvAphi__-d0 City Lights] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQPfDBbsclc Citizen Kane] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aVSWl0HwC4 It's a Wonderful Life] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRQ_mErfVlo&list=PL7898D01D8FEE5886&index=2&t=0s The Lighthouse] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7O6YqckEyE&list=PL7898D01D8FEE5886&index=2&t=0s Parasite] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-PllrSv2c0&list=PL7898D01D8FEE5886&index=2&t=0s Marriage Story] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDRBOMPZxFQ&list=PL7898D01D8FEE5886&index=2&t=0s Portrait of a Lady on Fire] F Movies Below is the complete collection of movies Chris Stuckmann has rated an F. From latest to oldest: *''Fantasy Island'' *''The Murder of Nicole Brown Simpson'' *''Cats'' *''Countdown'' *''47 Meters Down: Uncaged'' *''The Kitchen'' *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bre_hOSNbaA&list=PLDAEE9C887089426D&index=2&t=0s The Haunting of Sharon Tate] *''Robin Hood'' *''Truth or Dare'' *''Fifty Shades Freed'' *''Flatliners'' *''The Emoji Movie'' *''Wish Upon'' *''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' *''Unforgettable'' *''Fifty Shades Darker'' *''Resident Evil: The Final Chapter'' *''The Bye Bye Man'' *''Shut In'' *''Max Steel'' *''When the Bough Breaks'' *''The Disappointments Room'' *''Nine Lives'' *''Cell'' *''The Other Side of the Door'' *''Gods of Egypt'' *''Norm of the North'' *''Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension'' *''Fantastic Four'' (or as he calls it, "Fan4stic) *''Pixels'' *''Outcast'' *''Fifty Shades of Grey'' *''The Boy Next Door'' *''Annie'' *''Left Behind'' *''V/H/S: Viral'' *''Sex Tape'' *''Tammy'' *''A Haunted House 2'' *''The Other Woman'' *''The Legend of Hercules'' *''Paranoia'' *''Sharknado'' *''Movie 43'' *''Texas Chainsaw 3D'' *''Dragonball: Evolution'' *''The Apparition'' *''Creature'' *''The Smurfs'' *''11-11-11'' *''The Three Stooges'' *''Piranha 3DD'' *''Batman & Robin (w/ Schmoes Know) *Resident Evil: Retribution'' Hilariocity Reviews Chris Stuckmann's "Hilariocity" series is about him talking about movies that are such atrocities they are hilarious. Game Reviews Chris is a big fan of video games, particularly retro games such as the Nintendo 64. He very occasionally does game reviews of newer titles and sometimes retro ones but they are not out often. Examples of games he has reviewed are Star Wars Battlefront 1+2, Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Resident Evil 7: Biohazard, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Tomb Raider 2013. Anime Reviews Aside from video games and movies, he also happens to be a fan of anime. Some of his all-time favorites include Cowboy Bebop, DBZ, Ghost in the Shell, and many others. Overlooked Movies Overlooked Movies are his reviews for movies that were so underrated that they never appeared in fans/critics' radar. Retro Rewind Retro Rewind is stated by Stuckmann to be "a look back on something from my past, whether loves it or hates it". Thoughts on... Chris Stuckmann says what he thinks about on a film in this series. Sub-categories * Transformers Reviews * Spider-Man Reviews * Harry Potter Reviews * Mission: Impossible Reviews * Jurassic Reviews * X-Men Reviews * Star Wars Review * Analyzed Movies * Steven Spielberg Reviews * Marvel TV Reviews * Stephen King Reviews * Special Videos * Alien Reviews * Ghost in the Shell Reviews * X-Men Reviews * M. Night Shyamalan Reviews Series Reviews Chris doesn't just review/criticizes movies. He also does this to anime, games, and even recently, TV shows. Collaborations with other YouTubers Chris Stuckmann collaborated with YouTube channel Screen Junkies by appearing several times on their show Movie Fights. Chris Stuckmann also hosted the Screen Junkies Plus show F1rst and Worst. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: June 18, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers